The subject application is directed to a system and method for passive server-to-client data delivery. In particular, the subject application is directed to a system and method for transmitting new software, updates, data, or other supplemental information to an associated workstation or other network device in response to a service request submitted by the workstation or network device.
In a typical network, a workstation or other network device will transmit a request for a selected service to be performed by the server or another device on the network. For example, a user may submit a document processing request via a workstation to the network server, wherein such document processing request is transmitted to an associated document rendering device for processing. The document rendering device will then generate a response, via the server, to the workstation as to the status of the request. There is also a periodic need for a workstation to receive updated or supplemental data or executable code. In a typical web-based data communication between a client and a server, a server has no information as to presence or availability of a client until such time as the client initiates a request for services to that server. Earlier systems therefore required that a workstation periodically engage of a check made to the server to determine if there is software or data that should be sent to the workstation. Such periodic checking by a multitude of workstations results in overhead in processing and communication since a workstation must initiate periodic checks to a server to determine whether such program or data is available. Additional overhead is expected when a server responds that a transmission is desired. Once such is identified, a workstation will typically request a transmission from the server, receive the information, and then undertake loading or installation once received. This separate response requires additional processing time and may result in delays in dispatching and installing the upgrade. As such, there is a need for transmitting such software upgrades to a workstation in response to a service request, rather than sending a separate transmission of such upgrade.
The subject application overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a system and method for transmitting software upgrades or other supplemental data to an associated workstation or other network device in response to a service request submitted by such workstation or network device.